Home is where heart is
by Piloswine's captivating eyes
Summary: Special powers can get your life easier, or not. Riley knows it well. Abandoned from his family, he completely lost trust of human race. AU on Riley's past. Rated T because Byron doesn't mind language when he gets mad. Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm terrible. I can't do predictions anymore, since every time I plan to write something, an unwanted event happens and I'm forced to focus more on other stuff. **

**This short story is kind of a prequel (Not properly, but I can't find other ways to define it) to another story I'm currently working on. **

**Warnings: There are some minor OCs. Beside this is an AU, thus, some characters may be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>Gifts and curses. The line that marks the difference is thin.<p>

The only common factor among the two that people having them are no longer defined as _ordinary._

Most of the times is not even a question of separating good from evil, is much more like an evolution. Humans watch out from their similar with some special features. They fear them, but if anything good happens and merit comes from these characteristics, the public opinion slowly switches into positive, sometimes to the point that the person that was always considered a demon becomes a hero.

However, if anything bad happens, and the gifted one is involved (even if it's not his fault), its similar will avoid or chase him or her for life, too scared that the evil creature (at this point, the being isn't considered _human_ anymore) could hurt either themselves or their dearly beloved.

Reaching this critical point could be dangerous for both the parts either the accused one sink in a deep hole that leads him/her to the complete self-destruction or his rage feelings got the best out of him/her, and the powers given will actually be used to cause pain and sufferance to his similar.

Trust becomes too hard to find.

Gifted people, luckily or not, seldom come to this world. And when it happens, it sure is a cold shower for everyone. Even in places where people are used to live with creatures holding supernatural powers. The only difference is that they've universally be accepted as _different_ because they actually are.

However, when someone human shaped shows similar abilities, it's immediately targeted as _dangerous_, even though the subject is way under the major age.

This is what happened in a small city called Twinleaf Town, in the wide region of Sinnoh.

Barbara and Kent, a couple who lived there for more than a decade, were waiting for a little one to arrive. It was the fourth son for them.

No one, doctors either, believed Barbara could have children anymore. That's why, to the eyes of many; this was proof of life's magic.

Pregnancy didn't give her the least problem and the delivery either. It was considered a true benediction.

A pompous blue ribbon was placed in front of the door when the little Riley came home cradled in his mother's arms.

"_What a cute baby"_

"_He's adorable"_

"_A job well done" _

Was everyone's standard comment. They sure were due. Riley was adorable, he had clear blue eyes and beautiful strands of raven black hair. Maybe he was the one with the one with best looking out of the four children.

Unfortunately, it didn't take too long for people (and parents themselves) to completely change their minds.

It was an ordinary day, Barbara was at home with Riley and the younger daughter, the four years old Brianna.

The girl was playing with her baby brother, tickling his nose with a colored feather taken from her Hoo-ooH plush. The baby was clearly bothered by this, but instead of crying or whining, he glared at the object of the nuisance. This one was surrounded by a greenish light, and forced out of Brianna's hand as it started floating into the air.

The girl's eyes widened, in an expression between surprise and horror and she screamed out loud for her mother.

The brutal change of sound molecules made it possible for the force to break and the feather slowly reached the ground.

Hearing her daughter screaming, Barbara run towards the cradle

"Brianna, what happened?"

The little girl clung on her leg, tears forming at the corner of her eyes

"R-Riley…." She sobbed, not knowing how to explain the happenings to the adult.

Barbara looked down at the cradle, worried. She believed some Skorupi sneaked in again and was threatening her son's life.

Seeing Riley resting peacefully and not looking bothered at all, she thought that the girl must have seen some Bug Pokèmon from the outside that could have scared her.

"Oh, come on Honey. Whatever it was, now is gone" she cooed, taking the little sobbing Brianna in her arms. The girl refused to watch inside the cradle again and from that day, she carefully avoided her brother.

Another accident took place when Riley was about one year old; all the family was having lunch together. Barbara made him a wheat soup. The baby didn't want to eat it. When the spoon was about to reach his mouth, he glared at it and telepathically slammed it against the wall.

All the family members froze as they stared at Riley, who was now playing with his toys like nothing happened. Brianna started to scream again:

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Similar accidents happened often, whenever Riley was forced to do something he didn't want to. Sometimes, he made his scenes even in public, more to the passerby's dismay.

Of course, it didn't take too long before the story of the _evil baby_ was known by all the population of Twinleaf Town and even out of the borders.

Barbara and Kent brought him to the Sages of the _Sprout Tower_ in Johto, hoping they could do something for him. The older one said that there was no cure to this, wrognly named, _disease_. It was something you're given and can't take off.

After this new, Riley's parents tried to educate their son not to use his powers either at home or in public.

Still being not completely able to understand and to control his powers, the young Riley didn't match the request, as similar episodes repeated again and again.

Slowly, his family grew distant from him, and the more he felt his beloved's love grow distant, the more his powers showed up, to the point that their manifestation became almost ordinary routine. One day, he even wounded Brianna's head with a plastic truck.

Later that evening, Kent and Barbara took a decision for the best of their family.

* * *

><p>For his second birthday, Riley received a nice surprise: his father announced they were going to have a trip to Mt. Coronet. Maybe the kid didn't even realize the information, but the tone in which his father said it, made him all happy and enthusiastic.<p>

After getting him dressed, Barbara brought him down to the kitchen where his grandparents were waiting for him. There was a blueberry cake with two candles on the table. On the counter Barbara prepared a tray full of rainbow colored cupcakes.

Riley ran (stumbling at some point) towards the table aiming for the cake. His grandfather scooped him up so he could stand on the chair as Barbara enlightened the candles.

"Come on, make a wish" suggested Shane, the oldest brother. Riley inhaled deeply and blew strongly to turn the candles down.

His mother cut a small piece of cake just for him, and he didn't hesitate to eat it all down.

"Mama, more!" he whined, indicating the now empty plate.

Barbara knelt down caressing his head "Mom is giving you more to bring on the trip, okay? Later you will have as much as you want"

Riley smiled ear to ear, nodding vigorously.

"Here, put your jacket on, it's cold outside" said Kent, helping his son to put a small blazer on.

"Come on, say _goodbye_ to your brothers, they're not coming with us"

All his siblings and grandparents either gave him a kiss on the cheek or ruffled his hair, weaving goodbye as he approached the door with his parents.

The road to Mt. Coronet seemed to never end, and it was all curves. Luckily, Barbara kept Riley calm reading tales from a book she borrowed by a friend.

They reached some point all surrounded by rocks, some of them were glittering, and Riley was taken by these ones, he touched them, completely mesmerized. It was the first time for him to see such a show out of the TV.

Kent came closer to him, leaving a blue bag on the ground.

"Stones!" squealed Riley pointing at the shiny rocks on the wall.

"Yes, they are." Chuckled Kent. He turned towards Barbara, who nodded.

"Riley, mom and dad are going to have a coffee. Can you wait here and play with the shiny stones until we come back?"

The kid was so taken by his new discovery that he nodded without even completely hearing what his father said.

"Bye Riley" Barbara gave him a kiss on the cheek before entering back the car followed by her husband.

Riley played and wandered around, being careful not get too far or his parents would have gotten worried. When he was fed up with the game, he sat down and waited, and waited, and waited.

The sun settled down, bringing a blowing cool breeze. Everything in the surroundings became darker and darker as Riley's fear begun to rise.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" he sobbed, hiding himself behind a rock, hoping it would shield him from the breeze.

He tried to remind the path they made to arrive, hoping this would lead him home, but the darkness covered all the surroundings. He stumbled and fell in a pitch covered in bushes. Thorns pierced his flesh deep, but he couldn't realize it at the moment, he was scared, sad and a bit angry at the same time.

Riley stood up again, he kept walking on for hours, but there seemed to be no way out of the mountain.

He wandered around aimlessly for hours until he felt his knees giving up. He collapsed down in the middle of the mountain sobbing and screaming. No one would ever find him.

* * *

><p>Years passed and Riley kept struggling to survive.<p>

The scarcity of food on the rocky walls, forced him to move down, getting always closer to the urban area. A decision he would have never taken if not for the sake of his stomach.

When people saw him wandering around, rustling among the trash bins, they always tried to catch him. Put with his back against the wall, Riley used his powers to keep those mean hands away from him.

He hated the human race.

Riley was inspecting a bin behind a school in Oreburgh City, schools and restaurants' trash cans were the most likely to have food.

"Hi, what are you doing?" a cheerful voice called behind him, making him jump out of the bin, putting himself in a defense position. He turned around to see another kid, he surely was younger than him, or so it was suggested by the height. He wore glasses and had his red hair tied behind the nape.

The boy was smiling and looked at him curiously. He didn't feel any bad vibe coming from the stranger. Riley was about to let his guard down, but he immediately recalled what happened some years before when he did so.

"It's none of your business!" Spit out Riley, hoping the little brat would have run away.

It didn't work, the little boy stood there, staring at him "Your clothes are all ruined" he said innocently.

Riley snorted, crossing his arms over his chest "I'm sorry I don't have rich parents who buy me brand new clothes."

The boy's eyes widened, as he was having some kind of idea. He quickly put his backpack to the ground, rustling inside. Riley made a step back: when strangers took something out of bags, it always was something to defend themselves and that could probably hurt. He stretched his hand out, aiming at the bag on the floor. The object floated on the air.

The kid watched the show in front of him and his jaw literally dropped. Riley was ready to run, the brat surely would start to scream like his sister did back then.

"Wow!" whispered the kid, mesmerized. He jumped, clapping his hand together "Are you a superhero?"

This reaction was completely unexpected, Riley let the bag drop down.

A _superhero_. No, usually people used expressions like _evil beast_ or affiliates.

Riley sighed in defeat, sliding down to sit on the ground "I'm not." The little boy grinned, passing two fingers over his lips as to mimic a zip "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your identity is safe!" he whispered.

"Roark! Where are you?" the voice of an adult man made them both start. The little boy looked back "Here's my daddy" he put a hand in his pocket, taking a bar of chocolate out and handed it to Riley.

He stared at the kid curiously, like he wasn't sure whether to take it or not. The boy got closer "Here, this is for you, thank you for sharing your secret identity to me"

_"Beware, Riley: it could be poisoned. Or maybe it's a trap, now his daddy comes and tries to get you to the police."_

His brain told him it could be dangerous, but then his stomach protested. He spent two days without eating, and that was free food. He was barely in the position to refuse.

Riley took the given chocolate "T…Thank you…." He muttered.

The little one smiled in satisfaction, in his mind he offered chocolate to a superhero.

"I've got to go now. See you tomorrow!" Riley didn't even have time to greet him, that the kid was running towards the school entrance. He suddenly stopped spooning around "By the way, my name is Roark! Call me when you have a mission!"

Riley stared as he went away waving all happy.

_See you tomorrow_

Was it a promise? He shook his head the last time someone said they would have come back, it never happened.

The following day Riley was behind the school again. "_Just because today I may found something inside those trash bins." _He repeated to himself, even though in the deep of his heart, there was a glimmer of hope that the kid from the previous day would have shown his face back.

It was almost midday, when he heard the last school bell ringing. A horde of kids run out of the school. He stayed hidden, despite the happy happening, he couldn't trust people at all.

He waited twenty minutes, but Roark wasn't showing.

"Tch. I knew it" he protested, moving away from the school's secondary exit.

"Hey! Hey, you!" he stopped and turn back to the familiar voice. The kid was there once again, he had a plaster on his face, but he didn't seem bothered at all.

Roark run to him "Hi! Sorry, I was in the infirmary" Riley tilted his head to the side "What happened?" he saw the boy blushing, as if he was embarrassed "I fell down while playing football"

Riley thought the lie was recognizable from miles away, but he preferred not to investigate further. In the end they weren't really friends.

Roark opened his backpack taking a scarf and another chocolate bar out " Here. It's getting cold outside. Today at school was the _gift to a friend day_. I am supposed to give something mine to a friend"

Riley glared at him "We're not friends" Roark chuckled "But we will be."

Riley nodded, taking hold of the soft and warm woolen scarf. It was the first day he wore something that wasn't taken from a dirty trash can.

Riley found himself going to the school, in the same place, at the same time for all the following days, and Roark never missed an appointment. He always brought him something good to eat. For the first time in his whole life, Riley felt that maybe, not all the human race was worth despise.

"Tell me, why don't you stay with your friends?" asked Riley while they were sitting, waiting for Roark's father to arrive.

"I do. _You_ are my friend." Every time the little one said this, Riley found himself blushing "I mean…why don't you stay with your schoolmates. " Roark grimaced, making a sound of disapproval "They make fun of me because I like fossils and I'm short. I'm not good at sports and people say that I'm strange."

There was bitterness in the little boy's words.

"Well, if you are strange, what about me?" said Riley, hoping to break the tension a little. Roark chuckled "You're not strange, you are _special_. You can levitate things, see through walls and read people's mind! It's fantastic. It's like you are half human-half Pokèmon! You have a big gift!"

Riley shrugged "Well, this is not what all the other people think about me…" he sighed "…not even my parents. They abandoned me because they were scared of me" Roark stared at him in silence, they have been hanging out for few weeks now, and maybe it was the first time he actually saw him showing some kind of emotion different from anger. Roark placed a hand over his "I'm sorry…"

Riley blushed for the sudden action "Don't worry" he said, taking the hand away "It's everything in the past". Roark pouted "Your parents are stupid" he said, and he sounded pretty pissed off "They just abandoned a superhero. It's stupid!" Riley couldn't hold back, he exploded in a laughter "Oh my, you sure are something!" usually people were from his parents' side, trying to justify them one way or another, but it just wouldn't happen with Roark.

"Here you are, I looked for you all around the place! I was worried!" Riley started . In front of them there was a huge man, he wore a dirty worker's outfit and from the thank top he could see well build muscles that may have terrified even _the Hulk_, if it was present.

It was the first time for him meeting Roark's father face to face, and he sure wasn't a reassuring person.

What to do, he would have called for the cops. For sure. On an ordinary basis, he wouldn't be afraid of using his powers, but this was Roark's father. He knew the boy had a deep affection to him, making anything bad to that man would have meant the loss of his only friend.

He could feel the man's worry in the air, he knew it would have taken just seconds before he started making a fuss.

Riley stood up and immediately run to hide.

As he predicted, the man made a chaos over what he just saw "What are you doing here with _that _guy?" he shouted, glaring at Roark.

"Dad, he is my friend!" the kid tried to protest, obviously missing to match his father who took him from an arm and brought him away from school.

Roark looked back at Riley's hiding spot

"Don't worry Riley, we'll see again! It's a promise!"

At home, Roark's father was scolding him "I trusted you. You promised me you'd never go with strangers!"

"He's not a stranger, he's my friend!" pointed out Roark. His father sighed "You can't define him a friend, you can never tell what's in these people's minds! You can't trust people like that! He could put you in serious trouble, you don't know what is going through his brain! "

Roark glared up at his father "You are the one to talk! You exactly knew mom's intentions with Kamon, right?" The man fell silent. He'd never though his little child would have said something this heavy. His expression darkened "What happened to your brother has nothing to do with this. Besides, if you can't trust your own wife, you sure can't be fond of strangers."

Roark pointed a feet to the ground "That boy's parents left him alone, you can't understand that, can you? Of course not, you're just like them, you think Kamon is dead because you didn't want him!"

"That's enough, Roark!" Byron shouted out of his lungs, slamming his fist down the table, making it tremble. His voice resembled an Aggron's cry "Go straight to bed, and if tomorrow I see you with that kid again, I will sent you to Eterna's City school!" Roark walked towards the stairs, wordless. He just glared at his father form the bottom of the stairs, as if the older man just threw a challenge to him.

Roark's father made sure the little one wouldn't have further encounters with Riley. He gave the charge to a teacher to stay at his son's side until he arrived.

Roark sometimes succeeded to sneak something to Riley while all the class was outside for the PE lecture. But yet, they couldn't talk.

Roark spent all the time at school alone as usual and he completely refused to talk to his father.

Two weeks passed since the accident happened and yet, the kid wouldn't open his mouth. This wounded the parent deep inside his heart. He tried everything to make him feel better. He brought him to the fossils exhibition, let him have dinner with ice cream, but nothing.

This situation was stressing him out. He couldn't even concentrate at work. This cost him a call from his boss.

"I don't know what's the problem here, Byron"

A man in jacket checked the data on some paper on his desk. He seemed to be pretty pissed off. On the other side, there was Byron who was feeling like a train just passed over him. Before his son, and now his work.

"I think that lately, you are distracted. Yesterday you dropped an entire supply of coal. We lost precious time, not to mention resources..."

"I am sorry mister, I promise it won't happen again." Said Byron in a low tone, sounding embarrassed. The man glared at him "Of course it won't." the boss sat back in his chair, crossing his arms "The truth Byron is, that you are my best worker, and it'd be hard for me to do without you. On the other hand, if your professional behavior doesn't change, I'll be forced to leave you at home."

Byron thought about the consequences that could have come with firing. He couldn't allow that, he needed to work to assure Roark a future.

"Mr. Please, don't send me away. It's been an horrible period for me, but I _need_ to work"

The boss sighed, looking up at the ceiling "I thought about that. Let's do this way, now the charge of work isn't heavy anyway, so why don't you take some days off? Let your mind relax, and then, when you're ready, come back to work. If even this doesn't help, I'm forced to find other solutions."

Byron smiled, bending down "Thank you Mr. I'll do my best".

* * *

><p>At home, Byron decided to call a person he'd been knowing since he was a child, he hoped she could help him.<p>

"Hi, sweetie. What can I do for you?" Byron blushed "Bertha, I told you several times not to call me that!"

On the other side, he could hear the old woman chuckling "I know, I know. I'm doing it on purpose. By the way, aren't you supposed to be working at the moment?"

"The story is complicated here. Are you in for a walk? Please, I need to talk."

Bertha surely wasn't the type of refusing her acquired nephew's call for help "Of course, I am free. I hope it's nothing bad."

* * *

><p>Oreburgh City was windy, it was autumn, almost time to climate change. Byron closed up his scarf further.<p>

"Damn, if it keeps on this way I'm gonna get sick for sure" he whined. His eyes diverted to the huge clock on the train station "Five to eleven, she should be here in any minute"

"Byron!" a voice called down from his back, he spoon around and immediately recognized the white coat and hat that was Bertha's trade mark. As expected, she was also holding a bag full of hand-made cookies. She handed it to Byron "I made the cinnabar and vanilla ones specially for Roark. The last time he visited, he ate the whole box"

Byron smiled, taking the offered bag "Thank you so much, you didn't have to" the woman shook her head "It's always a pleasure for me."

The two walked out of the station, and opted to have something warm to drink. They went to a cafè close to Roark's school. In the end, Oreburgh City wasn't exactly a metropolis.

Byron told Bertha all the events happened in the past days, it was evident just from the tone he spoke in, that he was seeking for advice.

"….I slept bad since then. I just want to protect him" he said, placing the empty coffee cup on the table "Since Kamon disappeared, Roark had problems making new friends at school. I tried everything, he just seem not to like anyone. Moreover he has difficulties in following the lectures, he's always distracted, he never wants to go to school, or at least, he _wanted_. From the day he met that kid, he seems more enthusiastic to go… I really don't know how to behave"

Bertha nodded, a faint smile painted on her lips "Maybe you should give your son more trust. He's intelligent, perhaps he sees something you can't in that guy." Byron toyed with the cup in his hands "I want to prevent him to make Kamon's end." The old woman shook her head "What if he is trying the same with that kid?"

Byron tilted his head to the side, sometimes old women were so confusing "What do you mean?"

"This kid is alone and, standing to your information, he is forced to find food in the trash. If someone's in danger here, he has more risks thank Roark. Not to mention that if he wanted to make something bad to your son, he probably had done it first thing when they met. Your son is making something good."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Let my son play in the trash?" there was something bitter in Byron's tone.

"Give him another chance. If your aim is to take him out of this situation, prohibition and threating is the worst mean. Try to make him content, and gradually warn him about the consequences he's going through."

* * *

><p>"Stupid, my father is stupid!" Roark protested, kicking a can with his foot. He managed to sneak out of the gate during the PE lecture.<p>

"Don't shout, ore they'll find you out" advised Riley

"I'm angry. He always fears there's someone out there to kill me! He became oppressive since Kamon disappeared. I can't bear it. I'm moving out of home, that's it!" he sounded serious about it.

Riley sighed "You can't do that. Do you think it's easy? If you are someone's son, people think you're cute and are kind to you. As soon as you cross the line out of home, you become a fucking' rascal worth to kick"

Roark, crossed his arms up "I don't care!"

* * *

><p>"I don't care!" hearing the so familiar voice, Byron and Bertha turned around to see Roark sitting behind the trash bins.<p>

Byron looked at the time, his son was supposed to be at school in that moment.

Beside his son, there was the kid he defined as his new friend.

"Damn!" spitted Byron "See what happens if I give him more trust? Now I'm going to…" his movements were blocked by Bertha, who grabbed his arm. She stared at the young hot head with a finger pressed to her lips "Stay calm and listen. If Roark's in danger, don't worry, I have Gliscor with me."

Riley glared at Roark, standing up from his spot: "You don't know what you're talking about. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have him worry for you? To have someone that cooks you dinner and gives you a roof on your head? You can't do this to your father on a stupid whim! After all he did for you, the very least you can do is listening to him!"

Byron turned to Bertha, who was making a _I told you_ face "He doesn't seem dangerous to me" she chuckled.

Roark looked up at his friend, he had tears at the corners of his eyes "But you…"

"I survived six years without anyone to help me. I know how to watch myself." The kid sighed, sitting down again "Besides, if you really want him to give you more freedom, start to follow your duties and don't skip school."

Roark nodded silently, he was feeling guilty. Riley patted him on the shoulder "Can you promise me something?"

Roark looked up at his friend "…yes…" he whispered.

"Talk to your father when you go home, and start behaving better. He will reward you for sure"

Byron was stunned by the scene he just watched. He turned to Bertha questioningly "Am I supposed to go there and take him home?" The old woman twitched her mouth down, in a grimace of disapproval "Let them be. Let's go home and pretend we weren't here. If he tells you nothing at home, you'll make him aware." Byron nodded, but his mind was completely absent.

He was feeling strange inside, but the sensation was pleasuring. He had the intuition that maybe things were going to be better.

* * *

><p>Byron found Roark out of the school, hand in hand with the teacher who was commissioned to watch over him.<p>

The little kid smiled at his father "Hi daddy" secretly satisfied with the result of that kid's lecture, Byron scooped Roark up in his arms, kissing his forehead "Hi little one. How was your school?" Roark turned his head to the side, as to pretend he didn't understand.

"Hey, is there everything okay?"

The little kid hid his face on Byron's shoulder "When we arrive home there's something I want to tell you".

At home, Roark took courage to face his father "Daddy, I sneaked out of PE practice at school…" he lowered his gaze to the floor "… I am sorry. And I am sorry for treating you bad these days". He was expecting Byron to scold him heavily, instead, the man picked him up, gently and squeezed him in his arms "I'm sorry…" he whispered "…I'm sorry as well. I was too rough with you." He put the little kid down "I told the teacher to let you go at the end of school. You can speak with _him_ again." Despite the enthusiasm in which he was speaking, Byron was slightly worried about the choice he just took.

On the other hand, Roark yelled in happiness, as he laced his arms on Byron's neck "Thank you Daddy! I love you!"

"Hey Roark, not so tight. You're chocking me." Chuckled Byron, putting his son down. He reached for the cookies Bertha left for him "Today, aunt Bertha paid us a visit, and she left you a gift." As soon as he opened the box, Roark's face enlightened "Can I eat them all?" he said, like he saw a gold mine. Byron shook his head "I don't want you to complain about your stomach ache after. Don't eat all the box in a raw!"

The kid nodded, taking some cookies from the box "Can I bring some to school tomorrow?"

"Why not." In that second, a strange idea crossed Byron's head. It was an idea he might have regretted later, but he decided to try nevertheless.

"Why don't you bring some for your friend as well?"

Roark fell silent for a second as he stared at his father, it was strange for him to be this libertine, he hoped his parent had nothing to hide under this permissive behavior. Or maybe Riley was just right, if he behaved well, even his father could change his attitude.

* * *

><p>Roark stretched his hand out, handing Riley the cookies' bag he prepared the previous day "My father said I should give this to you" Riley took the gift, blushing "<em>Your father<em>?" it sounded pretty strange, the same man who ordered his son to stay away from him, now sent him a gift.

"Yes, he said you should try Aunt Bertha's special cookies!"

Riley smiled "Thank him when you go back home. He didn't have to."

The younger child sighed "He said it was okay, so don't worry about anything else."

Riley opened the bag, biting a cookie down. The paste melted in his mouth releasing a pleasuring cinnabar aroma "They are delicious." He muttered "Did you talk to him?" Roark nodded "Yes, he said he was too rough on me. Now everything seems to be going well"

* * *

><p>Since everything seemed solved, Byron went to work again. He was full of energy, and ready to give his best. The mine owner was more than glad to see his best worker in shape. They found out a coal reserve few meters deep, he needed someone with Byron's experience to work on it.<p>

The quantity of coal that stood inside that part of the mine, surely was high. It would have took him more or less all the day.

He already advised Bertha to go and pick Roark from school, that he may have finished after dinner that day.

The sun settled from a couple of hours, and he was still digging down to take coal out, his trustworthy Bastiodon helped him in the task.

While he was working, he heard some strange noises coming from the rock, he stopped to check the wall's integrity more than once.

"I think we should hurry, I don't like the sounds the rock's making" he said to his Pokèmon.

They were charging the last pieces of coal, when there was a loud sound of rupture, glancing upside, Byron could see the rock breaking down "Damn! Bastiodon, come back!" making Bastiodon run out as he was, would have caused more rocks to fall, due to its weight. Byron put the hard hat on and hurried towards the exit. He avoided the falling rocks, covering himself with the shovel.

He was about to make it, when a rock hit him straight on the leg, making him fall. It was question of seconds before another rolling stone hit his head. Within his last moments of awareness, he saw as the walls collapsed down, closing the only exit he had.

* * *

><p>Riley's eyes opened wide, as he sat up from the box he was sleeping in. It was a strange feeling. He was sure heard fuss at some point of his sleep.<p>

Looking around, there was no one. He shrugged "Surely a dream. I ate too much sugar today" he yawned, laying down again.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he had an unpleasant feeling: he couldn't breathe and there was an acute pain piercing through his leg. All the sensations disappeared as soon as he opened his eyes, but he didn't like it anyway.

"The heck is going on here?" he sat down, closed his eyes, trying to isolate himself from the outer world. He focused, hoping he would understand what kept him up.

The image of a cave was clear in his mind. He could see coal. Struggling a bit more to see further, he could catch the image of someone laying on the floor.

"Damn!" the shout left his lungs. Riley jumped out of his box. _"That was Roark's father, wasn't him?"_ he thought hurrying to reach the mine on time.

He easily opened a hole through the net fence outside and passed through it.

The mine was something huge, and everything was dark, he knew it was dangerous, he needed to trust his powers if he wanted to save Byron.

He could see through walls, and was worried when he couldn't find where Byron was located. He walked deeper in the mine, he knew he had few time.

Eventually, he spotted Byron's figure from behind a thick wall. There was a giant rock locking the door. "Damn, this is troublesome" he murmured, stretching out his arms.

A greenish light enveloped the huge piece of stone. Despite he wasn't physically moving it, Riley could feel the fatigue burden on his body. Moving such an heavy weight cost him lot of energies.

He moved it enough to let a man's body pass through it.

Riley sneaked inside, running towards Byron, who was laying on the floor senseless. The little kid shook him "Hey, hey! Wake up!" he ordered . Checking out the man's body, Riley saw his leg covered in blood. Whatever hit him there, surely made a nice work. Even if the man woke up, he couldn't walk on his own.

Riley sighed, this meant he had to carry him out like he did with the stone.

Fearing some sudden sound could cause the power to break, he made Byron float few centimeters from the ground, so that if he fell, it wouldn't hurt him too much.

Riley succeeded to bring him out of the mine without letting him fall a single time.

The fresh air, seemed to be healthy. Feeling it enter his lungs, Byron slowly opened his eyes.

He was feeling sore all over his body. It took him some moments to realize someone else was there beside him, he couldn't focus the person well, but he or she sure was small.

"Where's the phone? I need to call the ambulance." Making an effort, Byron indicated his back pocket. The kid carefully took it, composing the emergency number. After few seconds, an operator was speaking to him "There's a wounded man outside Oreburgh's Coal mine. He is senseless, please hurry and send an ambulance here!"

"Thank you…little one ." muttered Byron, as it was almost impossible to hear. Riley stood by his side until he heard the sirens coming. _"My duty here is done_" he thought, getting away from the fence. Maybe Byron wouldn't even remember about him the following day, but at least Roark could have hug his father again.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… what a pain! It's completely spoiled!" Riley threw a can of soup back into the trash bin and started rummaging inside of it again.<p>

He was dead tired from the previous night and the situation wasn't helpful at all. Moreover, the weather conditions seemed to be worsening, the wind was colder.

He was opening another trash bin when he felt some impressive presence looking down on him. He looked up to find no one less than Byron. He had a huge plaster on his forehead, but he seemed to came out practically unharmed from the previous day's accident.

Instinctively, Riley run to hide.

"Wait! I don't want to harm you."

The kid stopped, carefully turning to face Byron again "What do you want from me?" he said dryly. The man swallowed uneasily "You saved my life…" He put down a backpack, taking a blanket and some packed food out of it "I just wanted to thank you for that" he left the gifts down on the ground. Riley shook his head "it's nothing. I did it for Roark. Don't go around lecturing him about staying safe when you're the first one not to" he inquired, he seemed serious about that.

Byron's gaze lowered to the ground "I know…" he murmured, sitting down.

The ground seemed safe and Riley slowly got closer, always maintaining a safe distance from the man.

"Kamon." Said Riley point blankly, making Byron shiver

"What?"

"As far as I can understand, all your worries towards Roark take their origin from him. What happened?"

Byron sighed "Why do you want to know?" the kid shrugged "He asked me to check if he's still alive, but I saw a grave with his name on it. I don't understand."

Byron glanced up at the sky, as if he was waiting for his disappeared son to appear from the clouds "He was Roark's twin. My ex-Wife was involved in some strange organization. One day, she told me Kamon needed to see a doctor for some issue I wasn't even aware about." He took breath, there was pain clearly coming out from his words "She went out, and basically disappeared with my son. Some days later, the police called us, they caught my wife robbing a Pokèball store, but there was no sign of Kamon. I looked for him, I think all around the region, with no success. One day I received a call I would have never get. A policeman told me to get to the mortuary because they found Kamon's corpse and wanted me to recognize it." He paused. For a mere second, Riley thought the man was about to cry "He was kept inside an abandoned warehouse, seemed that the kidnapper decided to set it on fire to cover every proof…"

"I'm sorry for your loss" whispered Riley

"I was betrayed from the person I vowed to, that's why I'm skeptical towards the others. Besides, Roark refuses to believe the corpse belongs to his brother."

Riley found himself smiling inside, there was a warm heart under that man's outer steel coverage.

* * *

><p>The following days, Byron never forgot to pack some extra food for Riley, sometimes adding also clothes.<p>

Sometimes, he even stopped there after school to talk with the kid. There was still something mysterious about him, but the enemy barrier was passed long ago.

One day, he got the day off of work and decided to bring the kid to the doctor. His conditions surely weren't the best, and he needed to be checked. Besides, he was playing with his kid, and he didn't want Roark to get some strange illness.

Bertha's words echoed in his head _" If someone's in danger here, he has more risks thank Roark". _ He hadn't the least idea of what living in the streets meant.

The problem now, was convincing the kid to follow him. As far as he understood, he wasn't very fond of the modern society.

He found Riley toying with a rubber elastic band he most likely found in the trash.

"Good morning, Riley" he cheered. The kid looked him from head to toe "What's with that merry introduction? I don't like it."

Just as expected. It would have taken time.

Byron sat down, trying to explain it carefully. He told the little one that if he accepted to undergo a check-up, he could have liven better. The process took two times the time needed. Riley didn't want to collaborate. He said he didn't like doctors, and he feared they can inject him something he didn't want.

They were discussing, when Riley fell silent all in a moment. He stared at the crowd in front of the cafè, as if there was a ghost.

"Riley…are you okay?" the kid wasn't listening. His expression changed from a scowl to a huge grin. He jumped up "Those are my parents!" he yelled, running towards a couple that was passing by the square.

"Mama! Daddy!" he shouted gripping at Barbara's skirt.

Byron stared bewildered at the scene in front of him. Riley never spoke to him about his past life, and every time he asked the boy would change the subject immediately. Maybe someone took him away from home? Maybe he got lost? Some kidnapper? He got closer to see the face of the two strangers more clearly, but he was put against a truth thought he didn't want to see.

"Oh my god, Kent, he's alive!" shouted Barbara, it was like she was scared or something. Her husband took the kid from the collar "Let her go!" he spitted out, making Riley fall on the ground. Riley looked up at them, confused, it was like his world was crashing down on him once again.

"Mama, it's me. Riley…" he said, his voice weak "Don't call me like that! I'm not the mother of a devilish creature like you!" she inquired "I'm calling the police, now." Riley glanced at his parent's eyes. They were dark and empty, all of sudden, he felt scared about them.

People around noticed the situation, some of them shout "It's the _evil kid_!".

The mass of people was getting tighter around him. Riley had the same claustrophobic feeling he got when Byron was in danger. He stood up quickly, desperately trying to escape from that place.

As soon as he saw the scene, Byron was about to go there and say something to that man and his wife, but then, he noticed the little Riley: his eyes wide in a mix of sadness and terror.

Some men run behind him. Byron couldn't allow it. He took a sharp breath, hitting the few pursuers and placing them KO on the floor.

He reached Oreburgh's dark alleys. There was no trace of the kid.

"Riley!" he called, hoping to get an answer. He looked behind every trash bin, inside public toilets: nothing.

He was about to go and look in another street, when some sobs reached his ear. There, inside a beer box, there was Riley, he was in fetal position, clutching his knees to his chest, sobbing convulsively.

"Hey…" Byron called out softly, but the boy seemed not to understand. He couldn't leave him there, in those conditions.

Byron scooped him up into his arms, the boy clutched at his shirt, as he continued sobbing heavily "There, there. It's over, they went away…" tried to reassure Byron.

The view he was exposed to just broke his heart. For a mere second, he put himself in Barbara and Kent's shoes. How many times did he walk in the crowds, hoping for Kamon to call his name. He couldn't understand it.

Holding Riley in his arms, he noticed he was skinny and had a series of bruises on him. How could a creature like this be called _evil_.

He slid down sitting on the floor, covering Riley with his jacket. It took something like one hour to the children to calm down. Slowly, Byron heard the sobs going weaker and weaker. Until he stopped. He looked down to notice that the boy fell asleep, still gripping at his shirt tightly.

Leaving Riley out was out of discussion: with all the fanatics around, he thought it was one of the worst ideas to take, besides, he went on too much stress to be left alone.

The more he kept the little creature in his arms, the more he understood how Bertha was right. That boy was much more in trouble than his son, and if he didn't do something now, it could be too late.

It took an hour for Byron to reach home, he walked on secondary streets to avoid curious people.

It was already dark when they finally make it home.

They were welcomed by Bertha, who was sweeping the floor "You finally make it" she smiled, the jacket Byron was wearing fell on the floor, revealing the little Riley sleeping "Hey, we have a guest tonight…" cooed Bertha, softly caressing the kid's head.

"Is Roark already sleeping?"

The woman nodded "He wanted to wait for you, but it was getting late, so I sent him to sleep"

Byron walked upstairs to Roark's room. He tried not to make any noise, so his son wouldn't wake up.

He leaned Riley down on what once was Kamon's bed, gently covering him.

"…uh…Daddy? What are you doing?" he heard from his back. The kid peeked out of the covers and saw his friend sleeping in the bed next to his one "Riley!" he exclaimed. Byron brought his index finger up to his mouth "Sst, he's sleeping" he murmured "And you should too. It's late" Roark nodded, grinning from ear to ear as he slipped under the covers again.

When Byron moved downstairs again, he was welcomed with an inviting smell. Bertha cooked for him as well.

"Rough day wasn't it?" she said, sitting down next to him "You can say that out loud. Someone upstairs had it rougher than me."

Bertha poured some water in Byron's glass as he told her the happenings in detail.

"…You know, most of people there were lucky I had to catch Riley, or I'd be kicking their entrails out." He complained as he swallowed down a piece of bread "They called him _the evil kid_… said from such son of bitches, really pissed me the hell off."

"Come on, moderate you language, Byron. I know you're mad, but now the kid is safe. That's the important."

The man nodded, even if he wasn't listening "_Son of the devil_. How can such a fragile creature be defined like that?"

Bertha fell silent for some seconds, as if she was trying to recall something.

Byron glanced at her "What's up? Do you have something to tell me?"

"See, I heard something of the like some years ago. There was a couple leaving in Twinleaf Town, I think they're into charity or something. Their youngest son was born with some kind of problem. According to what people said, he was dangerous, but I have no further information on it. "

Byron sank the fork down in the baked potato "They were fucking terrible! People like that don't deserve children. At all."

* * *

><p>Clear rays of light woke Riley up from his peaceful sleep. He was feeling strange, though. It was warm, and the place wasn't smelling like shit as always. There was something soft under his cheek and he was surrounded in some warm material.<p>

He had a look around. He was somewhere indoors. There were fossils Pokèmon posters all over the walls. Slowly getting to a sitting position, he noticed a bed beside his, the place was empty and the covers were all creased. His eyes stopped on a photo contained in a brown frame on the opposite bedside table. He get off of the bed, going to check it closer, and he recognized Roark and another one that must have been his twin.

In that moment, all the previous day's memories rose back in his mind. His mother's glare image forming at the back of his head made him almost feel sick.

He wanted to cry, but was sick of that. He spent too much time on it, and it wasn't even worth it.

Riley was snatched back to reality when he felt the door opening at his back "You're awake"

Byron was standing on the doorframe, he had a hoodie in his hands.

"Here, put this on, I opened the windows downstairs, it could be a little cool in the kitchen"

The boy accepted the given cloth, putting it on. He was silent. Byron knelt down to help him "How are you feeling?"

The answer came out with no hesitation "Stupid!" Byron stared at the younger for some instants "Don't say such things, you know i-"

"How else would you define me?" spitted Riley "They left me in some god forgiven place on Mt. Coronet at the age of two. _We're coming back _they said…" he sighed, clutching his arms around him "…when I saw them I thought _hey, they came to pick me!_ I don't know how could I be so stupid"

Byron stared at him, the situation was worse than he imagined, he almost couldn't believe to what he heard.

"Why would they commit such a cruel crime?" he asked. The kid stared at Byron, when he helped him out of the mine, the man wasn't aware, so he may couldn't remember. He feared the man would have been scared, but sooner or later, he would have discovered it.

The kid pointed at the Golem lamp Roark had on his bedside table "Look at that" he instructed as he opened his hand out wide making the object levitate in the air. Byron's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the lamp float and then got back in his original position. He then looked back at Riley who seemed to be ashamed "That…that's why they don't want me…"

Byron was silent for some moments "Is this how you took me out of the mine?"

"Of course, I am not able to lift you up with my muscle force" he answered.

"Amazing…" murmured Byron "What? Aren't you the least worried for yourself?" the kid face-palmed himself "You and you son sure are strange subjects"

Byron chuckled "He's my son, he must take something from me"

He took Riley up in his arms "Come on little Houdini. It's time for breakfast."

While they were descending the stairs, Riley patted on Byron's chest "Hey…" The man stopped "Did you forget something?" the boy shook his head, assuming a serious expression "I…I…" muttered the kid

"You what?"

"Thank you for trusting me." It came out quick, and the kid hid his face in the crook of Byron's neck. The man caressed Riley's head "Thank you for saving me"

Downstairs, Roark and Bertha were already eating "Riley!" shouted the kid jumping off from his chair and running towards him "Bertha made a cake!"

Said woman took a cheesecake out of the fridge and put it on the table.

Byron sat down pouring himself some coffee.

"The newspaper is on the counter" advised Bertha. Byron took the daily and his attention was caught from the picture on the front: there was a couple, dressed in expensive outfits, behind their fake smiles, Byron recognized the previous day's arrogance.

_The chief of KidSaving organization inaugurate the new daycare in Oreburgh City. _

_Press conference with the major financiers and managers after the opening ceremony. _

Byron shoved the newspaper inside his bag, he swallowed down his coffee in one sip before putting his jacket on : "Bertha, I recalled to have something to finish. Can you please look after the kids for today? I don't know if I'm coming back for lunch"

The woman barely had time to open her mouth before he disappeared behind the door.

Oreburgh's brand new day care was fully crowded with people. There were some important pieces from the league as well. Byron struggled to get past the security and enter the conference room.

There at the far bottom of the building, there was a table covered in with cloth, behind that, he saw Riley's parents.

Behind an applause avalanche, Barbara took the microphone "I wanted to thank you all for your presence today. It is a great award for people like us to know that we did something good for our future. We see children as the new promises of this world, that's why we have to guarantee them a sane and solid instruction!"

A loud laughter made everyone turn back. Byron slowly walked forward, trying to approach the central table "I am sorry, I have a soft spot for high class bullshits" murmurs of disapproval rose up from the seats. Byron didn't mind them "And tell me, Mrs. Goodheart, leaving a two year old boy at the top of Mt. Coronet is part of your solid instruction? Is trash so healthy you can allow your eight year old son to eat? "

Barbara rose her hand up "Security, take him out!"

Two huge man dressed in black took Byron by the arms, forcing him out of the room.

"You can open all the fuckin' day cares you want! Your heart is still made out of pure shit!"

Few seconds later, Byron found himself face to face with the public pavement. The two gorillas glared at him before going back inside.

"At least I ruined their perfect appearance a little" he chuckled standing up. It was quicker than he expected.

* * *

><p>"You are insane" Bertha sighed, putting the clean dishes in place. "I'll have to talk with Cynthia before you get in serious troubles"<p>

Byron laughed "Oh, come on, if you were in my shoes your reaction would be the same!" Bertha shook her head, Byron was worse than a kid when he wanted to.

"Where are the children?" he asked

"They're in the backyard, playing with Hippodown".

Byron reached the kids, they were using the poor Pokèmon as a slide and were laughing out loud.

"Hey, don't make Hippowdown angry!" the kids run towards him, he noticed Bertha made Riley take a shower, the kid looked completely renewed.

"Where were you?" asked Roark "Bertha made her delicious sup. You missed it" Byron ruffled his son's hair "I know, it's a pity." Roark chuckled, running on Hippodown's back again. Riley was about to follow, but then he stopped. He turned towards Byron with a worried face "Will you send me to the orphanage now? I don't think any family would accept me"

Byron put a hand on Riley's shoulder, he had a reassuring smile on his face "You won't go anywhere. Your family is right here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It turned out longer than expected O.O I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews and kudos are always welcome =) **


End file.
